Stands at the Gate
Stands at the Gate is the surrogate father of Walks into the Fray. He is an oneidan warrior widely known for his martial prowess and solemn, silent guard over gates throughout the history of the Altoona peoples. Among whispers, it is said that Stands at the Gate has once served each of the three clans; guarding the Sey Gates, the gates of the Living Graveyard and the Lakegate of Featherglade... However, despite his service to each of the clans, he is yet considered a member of all three and among the few oneidans trusted by the entirety of the Council of Choices. History Stands at the Gate was born around 2249 to a forced coupling of the two greatest warriors among the Ironlungs. Unsurprisingly, that marriage ended in blood when a disagreement broke out into all-out combat, the two Ironlungs fought for a day when one came out over the other, yet was immediately regretful of their actions; the survivor became an exile shortly thereafter. Details of the two have been purposefully stricken from Ironlung history, as the entire ordeal is a great shame to the clan. Regardless of the fate of his forebearers, Stands at the Gate was raised by the elected chief, Yron The Overfed. Yron named the child, then gifted him with a large pickaxe... As he grew, Stands learned to wield the pickaxe with deadly accuracy and great strength, managing to crack the shells of the mighty A'no·wál turtles that roam the Altoona's shores. Yron slowly groomed the child for one of the most important duties in the tribe... Standing at the gates of their seat of power: The Living Graveyard. In their boundless arrogance, the Sey thought that Stands' vigil over the gate was a challenge to them, so Sey CLXIV ordered an attack; which crashed against the gate and was repelled, near single-handedly, by the deadly force that is Stands at the Gate. Following their failed attack, Sey CLXIV was murdered and Sey CLXV took his place. It was one of CLXV's daughters that came to Stands' gate next, she charmed the young man with her alluring looks and honeyed words-- Though it took a few, secretive months-- and eloped with him into the Seylands. Stands at the Gate did not, however, betray the Ironlungs; instead, he had informed Yron the Overfed of his intent and merely allowed him to leave the tribe claiming that he "Couldn't stop you if I tried.". And so, Stands was welcomed into the Sey tribe by CLXV and tasked with guarding the Sey Gates from the aggression of a new Featherglade champion: Crashing Thunder. Crashing Thunder was a beast of a man, even in those early days, and fought with the strength of ten and the vigor of twenty. However, Thunder found his match in Stands at the Gate and could not, for the life of him, figure out a way to penetrate the Sey Gates once he had been tasked with defending it. Until one fateful day when Thunder stood before the gate and glared up at Stands... For a full day and a full night, Thunder just stared at Stands at the Gate; the remaining Sey warriors were so terrified of the two warriors clashing that, for the duration of the strange contest, no one in the entire Seylands moved from their village... For a full day and a full night, the Seyfolk were held hostage by Thunder and Stands. Finally, when the sun rose after night had come... Stands dropped from the top of the gate and informed CLXV of his intent: He had been fairly beaten in a staring contest, thus had to abide by the conditions set by his opponent. Stands at the Gate and his wife would join the Featherglade with no contest from the Sey... Due in part to the terrifying prospect of angering both Thunder and Stands, CLXV agreed to this. Thus, Stands at the Gate joined the Featherglade and, for a brief moment, guarded the Lakegates; prior to aiding Thunder in taking control of the clan. Stands at the Gate was given the privilege of raising Thunder's seventh daughter alongside his own wife. When the Sey Confederacy was formed in response to the threat of the Dread Moss, Stands was among those of the Featherglade that fought in the frontlines. Following the Sey Failure, Stands at the Gate stood behind Thunder's Oneida Nation and aided in the construction of the Feather-Rafts that carried the Nation to the Nuka Plant... Now, he stands at the gates of the Altuka Clanhouse, ready to fight off any that come with ill intent. Personality & Traits Stands at the Gate is known across the Oneida Nation as a quiet, reserved individual with strong views; though nowhere near contemptible. There are few people that could say they dislike Stands, he is equal measures of stoic and malleable. Stands is willing to bend rather than break, though will fight tooth and nail on the way there. His family tells a somewhat different story, all of them glad that he is there to protect their livelihood, though somewhat regretful that he is so distant and cold. He had three sons of his own, each of which was raised by their mother with little effort being put in from Stands; they, like everybody else, do not hold contempt for him though hardly consider him their parent. On the other hand, Stands has been seen spending ample amounts of time with Walks into the Fray, perhaps the only person who Stands is comfortable conversing at length with... Other than his own wife and each of the great Chiefs. The reason Stands has remained so distant is due to the Unspoken Prophecy. The prophecy, spread by shamans throughout the three clans, says that the man who guards all doors shall then open the door to A'e-Nu, the Far Place or Great Place... The Promised One shall lead the tribes away from all troubles of the wastes and bring a long time of prosperity and peace. Supposedly. Due to his service guarding each of the clan's gates, many believe that Stands at the Gate is Lahsʌnowa-nʌ́, the Great Chief... Much to his own chagrin. He is, according to himself, just a man.